The culture speed of microorganisms or the like is sensitive to a temperature of a container (hereinafter referred to as “cell”) that houses those (such a temperature is hereinafter referred to as “cell temperature”). It is therefore desirable to accurately control the cell temperature in culture of microorganisms or the like.
On the other hand, there may be cases where microorganisms or the like are desired to be concurrently cultured with the cell temperatures made the same while other conditions varied. As a technique for performing such culture, for example, Non-Patent Document “Food bacteriological examination system DOX-60F/30F (comparison with conventional method). [online] DAIKIN INDUSTRIES, ltd. searched on Mar. 22, 2005, Internet <URL:http//www.del.co.jp/products/dox/sub3.html> exemplifies a technique of using a plurality of cells with different initial values of the number of microorganisms or the like to concurrently culture the microorganisms or the like.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-122507 exemplifies a technique of applying a heater and a cooling module for controlling a sample at the optimal temperature in the biotechnology field.
However, the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-122507 merely has the heater and the cooling module. The technique therefore has no viewpoint of accurately equating the cell temperatures when microorganisms or the like are concurrently cultured using a plurality of cells under a plurality of different conditions except the cell temperature.